Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slot machine devices. More particularly the present invention relates to a slot machine device providing strategic and advantageous modes of game play.
Description of Related Art
Slot machines are extremely popular with those attending casinos. Slot machines provide enjoyable game play at a pace determined by the player, and can be enjoyed for an extended period of time by the player. Slot machines are highly profitable for casinos and other gambling establishments. As such there is an incentive to keep slot machine game play creative and exciting. Further, it is advantageous to a casino to incentivize faster game play and/or larger bets. This faster game play and larger betting may also be more exciting and enjoyable to a player. Further still, actual and/or perceived advantages provided in game play to a player may further increase both profits to the casino and enjoyment to the player.
Therefore, what is needed is a slot machine device that may provide additional game play modes that provide a strategic element to game play and also an actual and/or perceived advantage to the player.